Shinji, will you dance with me
by Axel Terizaki
Summary: Sequel to "Asuka, will you dance with me?"


SHINJI, WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME? (a sequel to "Asuka, Will You Dance With Me?") 

Written by Axel Terizaki (aterizak@club-internet.fr, axelt@fanfiction.net) ICQ# 34301980 - IRC: #teri-chan ASUKA's Notebook: http://asuka.notebook.eu.org/ Retooled by Dave Watson (aj153@freenet.carleton.ca) and Terizaki, 1999 9 26-10 02. Version 1.0. 

-=LIME WARNING=- This fic contains LIME elements. If you don't like that kind of stuff, just stop reading now. 

--- 

CAPTION: NEON GENESIS EVANGELION CAPTION 2: Shinji, Will You Dance With Me? 

--- 

Misato's apartment. The clock in the dark hallway reads 6:01 AM. A feminine silhouette with short hair emerges from a door and tiptoes towards the next one...but, suddenly, a hand switches the light on and completely paralyzes the figure in her tracks. She has been caught! 

Misato: "I think I deserve a little explanation, don't you?" 

Misato is in pajamas next to the light switch. The other girl doesn't dare to move. She has shoulder-length red hair. The girl turns back towards the older woman. 

Asuka: "Well, I was going to my room. Any objections?" 

Misato: "Why were you in Shinji's room so early in the morning?" 

Asuka: "That's none of your business, Misato." 

Misato: "I know you've been doing this every morning for a month now. What are you doing in his room?" 

Asuka (letting out an exasperated sigh): "I'm sleeping. Isn't that what people usually do during the night?" 

Misato: "With Shinji?" 

Asuka: "Well, it's his room." 

Misato is a bit dumbstuck by that. But she eventually manages a smile at her younger roommate. 

Misato: "So you two are getting along better now..." 

Asuka doesn't answer. Instead, she enters her room and closes the door behind her. Misato then does the same, wearing a huge grin on her face. 

--- 

The next day. 

Asuka: "Hurry up, baka Shinji! We're going to be late!" 

They are in Shinji's room. Asuka's already in her school uniform, while Shinji is finishing putting his on. 

Shinji: "But...Asuka...my legs are still a bit weak..." 

Asuka: "I don't care, hurry up!" 

Shinji: "Oh, well... 

Misato is in the doorway, not yet fully dressed, a can of beer in hand. 

Misato: "Asuka, don't be so hard on him. Ritsuko said he would be able to walk today, but that doesn't mean that he has to do it as if his legs were 100% okay..." 

Asuka: "Oh, don't be so soft on him! I know he's a wimp, but, still...!" 

Shinji gets up. 

Shinji: "You see? I can stand up just fine. There's no problem." 

Misato: "Stop lying, Shinji. Your legs are shaking." 

Asuka looks down at them. They are indeed shaking. 

Asuka (glaring at Misato): "I don't care! He's coming with me to school today!" 

Misato: "Oh, well...if I can't make you change your mind..." 

Asuka: "Okay, time to go!" 

She almost pushes Shinji out of his room, and then out of the apartment. On the way out, Asuka looks the calendar in the kitchen. It's June the 6th, 2016. 

Misato (calling): "Hey! Did you eat breakfast?" 

Asuka (on her way to the elevator): "I packed some extra food for us! We'll eat it on the way!" 

The elevator door closes. Misato stands in the doorway, looking very surprised. 

Misato (to herself): "Huh? Asuka's cooking now?" 

--- 

Tokyo-3's streets. Asuka and Shinji are walking side by side. 

Shinji: "Asuka...please slow down. I can't follow your pace..." 

Asuka: "Oh, sorry." 

She slows down her walking speed to match his. Shinji's legs are still a bit weak, and he can't walk too quickly. 

Shinji: "Thanks." 

Asuka (smiling): "Well...and to think it's all my fault..." 

Shinji (chuckling): "Errr...not entirely, but..." 

Asuka (honestly elated): "I'm happy that you can walk again!" 

Shinji: "But I'm still weak..." 

Asuka: "Isn't it better than your wheelchair?" 

Shinji: "A bit more tiring...in the wheelchair, I was able to sit down, at least..." 

Asuka: "You got lazy, huh?" 

Shinji: "Yeah. But when I think about the other morning, when you woke up too late and Misato caught you leaving my room...I have to say, I'm not as lazy as you!" 

Asuka (grinning devilishly): "Well, here's the school. Come on, let's hurry up and get to class!" 

And with those last words, she starts running towards the school, leaving Shinji behind. 

Shinji: "Hey, Asuka! Wait for me!!" 

He tries his best to catch up to her, as she is looking back and stick- ing her tongue out at him... 

--- 

Class 2-A. Lunch time. Toji and Kensuke are standing at Shinji's desk. They're the only ones here now. 

Kensuke: "Wow, you recovered so quickly!" 

Toji: "Shinji's an Eva pilot! He's strong, isn't he?" 

Kensuke: "Yeah! I wish I could be a pilot too! I'll have to ask Misato-san!" 

Shinji: "Well, I need to walk a lot to get my strength back in my legs, but it's really tiring..." 

Toji: "But it's better than not being able to at all, right?" 

Shinji (sighing): "Yeah..." 

Eyes open wide all around as a lunch box suddenly hits his desk. Asuka had just walked up behind Kensuke and Toji and slammed it down there. 

Asuka (in her usual disdainful tone): "You forgot your lunch this morning, you stupid idiot!" 

Toji: "Oh, no, the red-headed devil strikes again." 

Asuka: "I have nothing to say to a moron like you! I'm just trying to graciously give Baka here his lunch." 

She then turns around and walks out of the classroom, closely followed by Hikari. They all turn to watch her as Shinji takes the lid off of the bento box. 

Shinji (to himself): "W-what? She...I probably didn't hear well..." 

Toji: "That looks delicious, Shinji. You should eat it..." 

Shinji: "Hm...yeah, of course." 

The three began to eat their lunches. 

Toji: "By the way, Shinji, did you hear that..." 

--- 

Outside, on a patch of grass near the school, two girls are peacefully eating their lunches. Until this moment. 

Hikari: "YOU'RE *WHAT*!?" 

Asuka (covering Hikari's mouth with her hand): "SHHH!! Hikari, not so loud!" 

Hikari: "But that's insane! You're barely 14! Have you thought about all the complications?! And what if you..." 

Asuka: "I won't, Hikari! I once heard that prolonged contact with the Eva's liquid has an effect on that." 

Hikari: "But you don't know that for sure, do you?" 

Asuka: "You're right. Well, there's other ways around that." 

Hikari (sighing): "Still, what exactly are you thinking? I mean, you're always so hard on him, and now you're telling me...I can't believe it!" 

Asuka: "I'm decided to give that piece of me to him...I mean...I'd like to give him something special for his birthday..." 

Hikari: "That's not something you just *give* to a boy, Asuka. It's something special, and to just treat it so casually..." 

Asuka (standing up): "I'm not treating it casually, Hikari. I've been thinking about it for a long time now." 

Hikari: "How long?" 

Pause. 

Asuka: "I don't remember when I started to." 

Her lunch now finished, Asuka starts walking back to her homeroom class. Hikari promptly follows her. 

Hikari: "You know, you're cuter with your hair shorter." 

Asuka (chuckling): "I don't think everyone likes my hair cut like this." 

Hikari: "Then why did you do it?" 

Asuka: "I thought Shinji might notice it and like it if I got it done, because I notice how he's always looking at Wondergirl. Of course I wasn't going to get it cut as short as hers. She looks like she belongs in the American army." 

Hikari: "That's not a very good reason to get a haircut, Asuka." 

Asuka: "I don't care. I did it for him and he told me likes it this way. That's all that matters to me now." 

--- 

From the window of a classroom on the second floor, three boys were watching the scene. They were focusing on one of the girls. When Asuka went out of their sight, a tall boy with dark brown hair started to talk. 

Tenchi: "Is that the girl, Koichi?" 

Koichi: "Yeah. That little bitch will pay for humiliating me like that." 

A smaller guy joins them. 

Shukaido: "Is this really necessary?" 

Koichi (nodding): "Absolutely. I can still feel that slap across my face like she just did it. And don't worry, once I'm finished with her, you can have some fun with her as well..." 

A wicked smiles crosses his face... 

Tenchi: "Okay, I'll go see if the other team is ready, then." 

Koichi: "Tell them that NERV security is pretty tough." 

--- 

For the rest of the day, Asuka completely ignored Shinji, except for the times when she insulted him. Nothing out of the usual there, but she seemed to dig into Shinji even harder then she usually did. He was a bit disturbed by that. The girl who was cuddling up to him every night, sharing body warmth with him, seemed meaner than ever before during the day...as if she was switching personalities like masks. 

--- 

On the way back to school, Asuka sees Shinji, and she goes up to him to talk. 

Asuka: "Are your legs okay?" 

Shinji (coldly): "Better now, for all you care." 

Asuka is a bit shocked by that kind of tone. She reaches over to take his hand in hers, but just as she touches his hand, he yanks it away from her. 

Shinji: "Don't touch me!" 

Asuka is now even more surprised. 

Asuka: "What's wrong?" 

Shinji: "'What's wrong'?! Why are you acting like that!?" 

Asuka (puzzled): "What?" 

Shinji: "When we're alone, you act nice and sweet and all, but when we're around other people you keep putting me down, like you usually do. Don't you know how much that hurts?" 

Asuka (looking down a little): "But, Shinji..." 

Shinji (angry): "I understand! You're ashamed of me! You don't want others to see you being with me! You're using me! I thought that you wanted me to walk home with me because you were proud or whatever to be with me! How could I be such a damn fool?" 

Now Shinji looks down. 

Shinji (softer): "You're just using me for your own happiness...you don't care at all...about how I feel..." 

He then starts to almost run towards the apartment. Asuka can't believe it. The boy whose legs were so weak this morning...was running. He was running away from her. 

Asuka (whispering): "Shinji, you're wrong. *I'm* the fool here." 

--- 

That evening. Asuka is walking silently down the street, when she passes a bar. She remembers something, turns and walks in, approaching the bartender. 

Asuka: "Excuse me, where is the women's washroom?" 

Bartender: "On your left, Miss." 

Asuka doesn't reply. She just heads there. Once inside, she sees another woman leaving a stall. But that isn't her reason for being there. She spots a vending machine, and drops a 100-yen coin into it. As soon as the item hits the slot at the bottom of the machine, she picks it up and slides it into her schoolbag as fast as she can. The woman, completely speechless, eyes her carefully. Asuka tries to hide her embarrassment from the woman by quickly running out of the place. Once outside, she takes a quick look at the item she just bought and puts it back in her schoolbag. 

Asuka: "Prevention is better than cure." 

The street is rather empty, which it usually is at this time of the day. As she thinks about the conversation she had with Hikari during lunch, she feels a sudden jolt shoot through her body, and falls to the ground. A pair of hands pick her up by her arms, and another pair grabs her ankles. Before she can realize it, she is being carried into a dark alley. She tries to turn her head, but she finds herself too weak to do so. She can't feel her body anymore... 

Tenchi: "Man, that stun gun really does what it's supposed to do." 

Koichi: "I knew it'd be worth the risk I took to steal it." 

Asuka is completely numb and can't move at all, but she is still conscious...and afraid. 

Asuka (to herself): "Where the hell is NERV Security when you need them!!? Please don't let me be..." 

Koichi: "Now we're gonna have some fun with you, Sohryu. You're gonna pay for making me look like an idiot in front of everyone at the dance..." 

Asuka (to herself): "No...not by this bunch of morons!" 

Koichi: "What's wrong, Sohryu? Nothing to say, for once? Ha ha..." 

Asuka (frowning and trying to open her mouth): "A....sss...asss... hole..." 

Koichi: "What's that? 'Asshole'? You want me to start there? What a little whore you are!" 

The anger is rising inside Asuka. 

Shukaido: "We'll just wait here until you're done, Koichi." 

Koichi: "Fine by me. But don't hold your breath waiting." 

He pulls out a flicknife, pops the blade out with a *snick* and shows it to Asuka. 

Koichi: "I hate that ribbon around your collar..." 

He then slowly proceeds to cut through the ribbon of her school uniform. 

Asuka (to herself): "NO!!! This can't be happening! MOVE, dammit! Why won't you move?" 

Koichi: "And I really hate those buttons on your blouse..." 

He sticks the blade under each button and, with quick slices through the threads, sends them softly clicking to the cement. The blouse front opens, slowly revealing her bare skin and her red cotton bra underneath. 

Koichi: "What a beautiful view..." 

Asuka: "S...stop...that..." 

Koichi: "Yes! Beg me to stop..." 

He then opens her blouse a bit wider and slides the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. 

Tenchi: "Those are sure big, for a 14-year-old." 

Koichi: "Let's see how soft they are..." 

He slowly puts one hand on her bra-clad breast, and begins to knead it. Asuka looks up at him, angry, terrified and helpless. 

Koichi: "You like it, huh?" 

Shinji: "Asuka!" 

The three boys turn their heads towards the end of the dark alley and see Shinji standing there, holding Asuka's schoolbag in his hand. 

Shinji: "Get your filthy hands off her, you bastard!" 

Koichi (taking his (filthy) hand off her): "What do you want, you little prick?" 

Shinji (frowning): "I want you to leave her alone!" 

Koichi (cracking his knuckles): "Well, that's too damn bad..." 

Shukaido: "Err...Koichi..." 

Koichi: "What?" 

Shukaido: "That boy...it's Ikari Shinji...I remember his face..." 

Koichi (a bit scared): "What!? I thought the other team was taking care of him!" 

Shinji stands there, smiling, confidantly. It's eerie. Koichi starts to get very nervous. 

Shinji: "Don't ever underestimate NERV." 

Koichi: "Sh-shut up!" 

Tenchi: "NERV security's prob'ly right behind him. We better run. Now." 

Koichi: "Y-yeah, I think so, too." 

The three then turn around and run toward the other end of the alley. Shinji approaches Asuka, who is trying to sit up against the wall. 

Shinji: "I'm sorry, Asuka..." 

Asuka: "Y...you i...diot..." 

Shinji puts down Asuka's schoolbag, takes off his jacket and puts it over Asuka to hide her bare skin from view. 

Shinji: "Can you stand up?" 

Asuka frowns, and painfully tries to get up. Seeing that she can barely stand up by herself, Shinji slides one of her arms around his shoulder and puts one of his around her waist to support her. 

Asuka: "You...stupid...your legs...are still weak..." 

Shinji: "They'll find the strength to carry you home, don't worry." 

He picks up the schoolbag and stands up, bringing Asuka to her feet. When he looks at her again, he can see that she's crying. 

Shinji: "Did those guys hurt you?" 

Asuka (weakly wiping her tears): "No...no harm done...they used a stun gun on me...I can hardly move..." 

Shinji: "You should be okay soon..." 

Asuka (looking down): "I'm useless now..." 

Shinji (puzzled): "W-why are you saying that?" 

Asuka: "I bet they didn't know I'm an Eva pilot, too! All the things I did...all the efforts I made...to get noticed...to exist...useless!" 

Shinji: "Asuka, you're not useless. Not to me, at least...I-I like being around you...and Misato and Hikari like you, too." 

Asuka: "It's not enough...!" 

Shinji: "Yes, it is. I had to step in and help you because I think you're worth helping. Really. I--" 

Asuka: "SHUT UP!!!" 

Shinji is surprised by Asuka's sudden outburst. 

Asuka (angrily): "Shut up! I don't want your goddamned pity!" 

Shinji: "Asuka, please calm down..." 

Asuka: "I don't want it! I don't want anything..." 

Her voice drops, and her eyes start to tear up again. 

Asuka: "I-I feel dirty...I don't feel pure anymore...I've been raped by those guys..." 

Shinji: "You *could* have been, if I didn't see your schoolbag on the sidewalk, and didn't hear those guys say your name. But you weren't. You're all right. You're not dirty. It wasn't your fault this hap- pened, right? So don't worry about it...because I still care about you." 

Asuka looks up at him, hope starting to shine in her eyes. 

Shinji: "I mean, you're beautiful, smart, and all that...but I don't like you just for that. I don't like you like all the other boys do. You're my fellow pilot first, and you're a girl I want to be with... who I want to protect. Do you understand what I mean?" 

Asuka (now frowning): "...I told you, I don't want your pity..." 

Shinji: "Please stop saying that! Stop it! It's human to accept pity. Pity is love, too! Well, that's what I think..." 

Asuka: "I don't know why I still care...if only I'd left you in your damned wheelchair that time...none of this would have happened!" 

Shinji: "Don't tell me you regret taking care of me like you did. I don't believe that! Not with everything you said and did afterwards!" 

Asuka: "...maybe I'm just lying to myself..." 

Shinji: "We all do that sometimes. Life often hurts...and until recently, I was running away from mine. Then you showed me that you cared about me. It showed me that life was worth living. I don't know if what I'm saying really makes sense, but...that's what I think." 

Asuka: "Maybe that's what I'm doing. Running away." 

Shinji: "Really, there's other things to life than piloting Eva and all." 

Asuka: "Maybe you're right." 

Shinji (a little more upbeat): "Of course I'm right!" (more serious now:) "But still...why do you keep on ignoring me or insulting me when we're around other people?" 

Asuka (sighing): "I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I guess you know how I feel, too..." 

Shinji slowly nods. 

Asuka: "All those feelings and emotions, I only want you to know them. I don't want to show everyone what I feel for you. I believe that... being nice to you...kissing you...and sleeping by your side are too personal for other people, even Misato, to know about..." 

With that, she tenderly kisses his cheek. 

Shinji: "I see...and I agree with you, Asuka. I was such an idiot during all this. I couldn't see what you were trying to tell me." 

Asuka: "It's all right now." 

Shinji: "On my way back from school, I was attacked by four guys... I heard them talking about you and it really scared me...that's when the NERV security agents showed up and took care of them. So I was able to get away and search for you...I was really worried..." 

Asuka: "So...that's was why there weren't any security agents around at that moment..." 

Shinji: "Yeah. The guys who attacked me were probably used to throw them off of what was really happening." 

Asuka (sighing): "Don't worry, Shinji. No one will get to see and touch your birthday present but you." 

Shinji (surprised): "You...you knew!?" 

Asuka (smiling slightly): "Of course, idiot. How could I could forget that?" 

Shinji: "It's just that...I've never really gotten a birthday present before..." 

Asuka: "I have one for you...but it's only for tonight. Because tonight, I planned something special." 

--- 

The apartment, a little later. The front door slides open to reveal Asuka with an arm still around Shinji's shoulder. 

Asuka: "It's okay...I think I can walk by myself now...I can feel my legs again." 

Shinji: "That's nice to hear." 

Shinji lets go of Asuka, and she slowly, carefully walks towards the kitchen. She stops at the entranceway and turns around to face Shinji. 

Asuka (happily): "You see?" 

Shinji (smiling): "Yeah. I'm gonna go lie down on the couch. My legs really hurt." 

Asuka: "Okay. I hope they'll be all right later this evening!" 

Shinji (to himself): "What?" 

Asuka: "But now I'm going to make dinner for tonight." 

Shinji: "Really!?" 

Asuka: "Why are you so surprised about that? Is something wrong?!" 

Shinji (trying to defend himself): "No, no! It's nothing, really! It's just the first time you've ever made dinner for me." 

Asuka (rolling up her sleeves): "You'll see what a Sohryu can do!" 

Shinji smiles, and, without another word, flops down on the couch and takes a nap. 

--- 

Some time later... 

Asuka: "Shinji...wake up..." 

Shinji slowly opens his eyes, to be greeted by a close view of Asuka's face. She's leaning over him. 

Shinji: "Asuka? What time is it?" 

Asuka: "You slept for nearly three hours..." 

Shinji: "Oh..." 

As he gets a better look at her, he notices that she's not in her school uniform anymore. 

Shinji: "Where did you get that dress?" 

Asuka: "Idiot, I have a lot of different dresses in my wardrobe." 

Shinji: "I didn't know you had such a nice evening dress." 

Indeed, Asuka is wearing a sexy sleeveless red dress. 

Shinji: "And why did you turn off all the lights?" 

Asuka: "Come into the kitchen, and you'll see..." 

He slowly gets up from the couch and follows Asuka's feminine silhouette to the kitchen. There, he is greeted by the sight of a fully-arranged kitchen table, softly lit by two candles. 

Asuka: "Take a seat." 

Shinji sits down, and Asuka seats herself across from him. He looks down at the food she prepared for him. 

Shinji (surprised): "Curry?" 

Asuka: "I didn't know what else to make, and I didn't want to try to cook something too difficult, so..." 

Shinji: "That's okay..." 

Asuka: "Good." 

Shinji: "Itedakimasu [I will receive it]." 

Shinji picks up his spoon, takes a bit of his curry, and tastes it. 

Shinji (gulping): "Your cooking is really nice." 

Asuka: "You think so? To tell the truth, I haven't tasted it yet." 

Seeing that Shinji seems to be enjoying each bite he's eating, Asuka decided to try herself. As she puts her spoon in her mouth, she twitches a bit and her left eyebrow arches. 

Asuka (to herself): "But this...this is TERRIBLE! How can he like this?! What have I cooked!? I'm worse than Misato!" 

She then looks at him again. He is indeed enjoying the meal she cooked for him, much to her disbelief... 

Asuka (looking down): "Shinji, be honest with me. If you don't want to eat this, don't force yourself. And you can say it: It's awful." 

Shinji looks up at her and stops eating. 

Shinji: "I think that, since you put a lot of effort into making this, it makes it better than it looks or tastes. To me, everything you'll ever cook will be good, because it's something you did by yourself... it's like you're giving a part of yourself to me." 

Asuka is speechless. 

Shinji: "Really." 

Asuka: "I-if you say so..." 

They continue to eat in silence. She still feels uneasy about her cooking, though, and it casts a pall over her face. Shinji reads her look as being about what happened earlier, and he speaks up. 

Shinji: "Asuka...sorry for bringing this up so suddenly now, but... did you knew those guys?" 

Asuka (looking down a bit): "Oh...yeah...one of them was the guy I dumped for you at the school dance. He wanted to get revenge..." 

Shinji: "Damn...if I ever see them again..." 

He clenches and unclenches his fist as the anger spreads over his face. 

Asuka (with a worried look): "Calm down, Shinji. It's over now. It was terrible, but...I feel better about it now, because you came for me and you stopped them." 

Shinji: "Yeah...sorry." (flustered:) "I-I mean, about getting mad just now..." 

Asuka (angrily): "Damn, I hate it when you apologize for insignificant things like that!" 

Shinji: "Sor--" 

Asuka is throwing a death glare at him. Shinji, for some strange reason, bursts out laughing. Asuka's brow furrows in confusion. 

Shinji (still laughing a little): "You may like to insult me and all that, but there's something I like to do as well: Make you angry! God, you're so cute when...ha ha ha ha!" 

Asuka (realizing): "Wait, you little...!" 

Asuka starts to get up out of her chair, then remembers what he just said, settles down and fumes a bit. Shinji laughs again a little, calms down and goes back to his dinner. 

Shinji (calming down and finishing eating): "Gochisousama deshita [Thank you for the feast]. That was good, Asuka. Your cooking's not the best, but it's good." 

Asuka (standing up): "I still need more practice. Stay there, I'll be right back." 

She then turns and walks to a part of the kitchen not lit up by the candles. She comes back with a big platter in her hands and sets it down on the table between them. 

Asuka (happily): "Jyaaaaaan!!" 

Shinji is speechless. A huge, luscious, and appetizing chocolate cake is sitting in front of him. On it stand fifteen candles, which Asuka is now lighting with a match. 

Shinji: "You...you..." 

Asuka (lighting the last candle): "I hope this'll be better than the curry was." 

Shinji: "Wow...It looks great! I-I'm impressed!" 

Asuka: "Happy birthday, Ikari Shinji!" 

Shinji (stunned): "I still can't believe this!" 

Asuka (grinning): "Come on, blow the candles out! If you can blow all fifteen of them out at once, you may get a nice reward..." 

Shinji: "Okay..." 

He takes a deep breath, and, with one long, slow puff, blows out every candle on the cake. As he closes his eyes and begins to recover, he can hear clapping. He opens his eyes again. 

Asuka (applauding): "Congratulations, Shinji." (now grinning:) "I'm sure you'll appreciate the reward very much...but that's for the third part of the evening!" 

She giggles. 

Shinji: "Really? What is it?" 

Asuka (calming down a bit): "It's a surprise. You'll see!" 

Asuka pulls the candles out of the cake. She then cuts the cake into eight equal portions with a large knife. 

Shinji: "Don't you think this is...a bit too much for just the two of us?" 

Asuka grins as she puts a slice on a dessert plate with a spatula and sets it in front of Shinji. 

Asuka: "I'm sure you'll want to eat it all..." 

Shinji (smiling): "Let's see about that." 

He picks up his fork, takes a piece of the cake, pops it into his mouth, and chews it slowly and carefully before swallowing it. And then smiles. 

Shinji: "Excellent!" 

Asuka (smiling): "Let's see if you're lying or not..." 

She takes a bite of her own slice. 

Asuka: "Hmmm...you're right! This is great!" 

Shinji: "See? You're not as bad as you say you are!" 

Shinji quickly finishes his portion. Asuka reaches for the spatula so she can give him another slice, but he gestures and quickly swallows his last bite. 

Shinji: "Thanks, but I don't think I can eat any more of this cake. I mean, it's great, but it's just a bit too...rich for me." 

Asuka (chuckling): "Oops, I forgot that you have a Japanese stomach!" 

Shinji: "Yeah..." 

Asuka: "Okay, I won't let you just sit there watching me eat my cake. We can have more later..." 

With that, she stands up. Shinji stands up, as well, and takes the hand that Asuka is holding out to him. 

Shinji: "So, what's next?" 

Asuka: "Are your legs okay?" 

Shinji: "I think they are." 

Asuka: "Then, let me remind you that I still owe you a dance. And I hate to be in debt to anyone." 

Shinji: "Yeah, that's right. I remember. I guess you planned every- thing for that as well." 

Asuka: "Of course!" 

Shinji follows Asuka into the living room, where she had moved her SoundSpace(tm) audio system from her bedroom. She walks over to the system and pushes the play button of the DAD [Digital Audio Disc] player. Soon, the living room is filled with a soft and slow song. A tune from the late 90's, from what Shinji can remember of his limited knowledge of pop songs. 

Asuka (holding out her arms to him): "Shall we dance?" 

Shinji is a bit surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere. Especially in Asuka's mood and actions. 

Shinji: "Errr...sure." 

Shinji approaches Asuka, and before he realizes it, he's lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Those two blue orbs that would cry sometimes, smile sometimes, shine with excitement and rage during Angel battles... the windows to her soul that could keep him busy for ages just looking into them...Asuka puts her hands on his shoulders, and looks right into his own eyes with a smile. Shinji then slowly wraps his arms around Asuka's waist, holding her firmly, but still gently, close to him. They both start to slowly sway and turn to the music. 

Asuka (softly): "Well, you're not a bad dancer..." 

Shinji: "It's not that difficult, actua--" 

Asuka interrupts him by slowly placing a finger on his lips. 

Asuka: "Sssshhh...let's just dance now..." 

She then gently takes her hands off of Shinji's shoulders, and folds her arms around the back of his neck. She draws closer to him, and finally rests her head on his left shoulder. Shinji brushes some of Asuka's hair off his face, and continues dancing. The tracks from Asuka's DAD player slowly and softly unfold from the speakers, all blurring into one single dimension where things like plaster casts and alleys no longer exist. Before either of them know it, the player reaches track 9, and begins to fill the room with Megumi Hayashibara's "Alchemy Of Love." 

Shinji: "It's strange...don't you think this singer's voice sounds like Ayanami's?" 

Asuka: "Errr...what?" 

Shinji (softly): "Just listen..." 

Asuka: "Yeah, you're right. That's funny. I never noticed that before..." 

The lights in the room were turned down to the strict minimum, making it hard to distinguish the two silhouettes slowly gliding across the room. It's even harder due to the face they are so close to each other, one could swear it was only one person dancing, alone...they danced, danced, danced until the DAD player reached track 19. They didn't care how long they danced, how much Shinji's legs were aching, or if Misato was coming back now. For them, time simply ground to a halt...as they hugged each other tightly, Asuka spoke. 

Asuka (softly): "Shinji...?" 

Shinji: "Yes?" 

Asuka: "Let's go to your room. I'm...tired." 

Shinji (nodding): "Sure..." 

They slowly release each other from their tight embrace, and go to Shinji's room. After Shinji enters the room, Asuka locks the door behind him. 

Asuka: "Lay down on the bed, and close your eyes, okay?" 

Shinji doesn't really know what she's going to do, but he obeys her. 

Asuka: "And keep them closed..." 

Shinji does as he was told. Once he lays down on the bed, where he can finally rest his legs a little, he closes his eyes. His curiosity tells him to peek, but his gentlemanly side tells him to keep them closed, as Asuka told him to. But the rustling he hears isn't helping at all. Before long, the rustling stops, and he can feel another weight on the bed. He opens his eyes wide when he then feels a pair of lips against his. Asuka is indeed planting a passionate kiss on his lips... 

Shinji (looking down): "A...Asuka!" 

Asuka (beginning to gently nibble his neck): "This is my birthday present to you, Shinji..." 

As Shinji looks down, he can swear that his heart had just missed a beat or two. Asuka is completely naked, and lying on top of his body with all her weight. He is unable to get away, even if he wants to. When he finally recovers his senses, Asuka had already unbuttoned his shirt, and was now undoing his belt. 

Shinji: "Asuka...do you really think that..." 

Asuka cuts him off by kissing him passionately again, this time with her tongue forcing its way inside his mouth, and sensually caressing his. She slowly breaks the kiss after a few seconds. 

Asuka: "Isn't this a nice present?" 

Shinji: "I think we're a bit too young for this..." 

Asuka: "There has to be a first time for everything...and this first time...I want it to be with you. I want to love you. I want to prove it..." 

Shinji: "You're sure you won't regret it...?" 

Asuka: "Oh, no, I won't...I'm sure I won't...Shinji...please..." 

With those last words, she plants another short and soft kiss on his lips. 

Shinji: "But, what about..." 

Asuka reaches for his nightstand, picks something up from it and holds it up. It was the condom she had bought earlier that day. Shinji is surprised, since he knows he never bought one in his life. She did that...for him. 

Asuka (softly): "Don't worry about that...I thought about that today." (smiling:) "I mean, there's some risks even *I* won't take." 

Shinji: "Well, if we don't have to worry about that...than I really want to show you how much I love you, too. But aren't you a bit scared?" 

Asuka: "Scared? Why should I be? I trust you. I know you would never try to hurt me..." 

Shinji (whispering into her ear): "I won't. Never." 

Shinji starts to nibble Asuka's neck like she had his earlier, and before too long Sohryu Asuka Langley and Ikari Shinji broke through the world of childlike purity and innocence, into a universe of love and ultimate trust. One that was so far away, but so close to them. They were only vaguely familiar with it before, but now that they had led each other there in each other's arms, they knew that they had found something they had never felt before...a sense of belonging. To each other. An English song by a band from the 1980's can be heard from the living room now... 

"I'll stop the world and melt with you I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time There's nothing you and I won't do I'll stop the world and melt with you The future's open wide..." 

-------- THE END? -------- 

Author's notes: 

I think I'm gonna see a LOT of complaints about the near-rape scene. Sorry about that, but I think it had to be done... 

And remember to always use a condom, m'kay? :) 

Special thanks goes to Alain Gravel, RG-01, Cedric Ranson, Dave Watson, and EBJ! Thank you all for the invaluable help in this fic! 

And kisses to Deina-chan, Juju/Asuka-chan and Alice-chan! (thanks for the Asuka-in-a-wedding-dress drawing :)) :> 

Retooler's notes: 

Any similarities between this fic and my Video Girl Ai limefic "Past the Return Date" are purely coincidental. Or so Axel says dB). I'll have to take him at his word here. Whatever the case is, I most definitely did not stick them in to refer to my own work. In fact, I bugged Axel to take out the part about Megumi Hayashibara's singing sounding like one of the characters she voice-acts, but he insisted on keeping it in. So BLAME HIM! dB) 

As I retooled the last part of the fic, I was listening to the 4AD Records promo compilation CD _Clipped and Clustered_, and the Modern English song "I Melt With You" was playing. The chorus near the end of the song matched the mood of the ending so well that I couldn't help but include it here. The song is written by Modern English, published by Beggars Banquet Music, and available on the album _After the Snow._ If anybody involved in the above entities are reading this, the lyrics are used without permission, but, for Belldandy's sake, you got proper credit and a plug, no one is making money off this story and Axel and I are so poor it wouldn't be worth the lawyer's fees to sue us, so please don't do an Oasis on us, okay? 

Back to Axel's notes: 

Now, the usual pre-readers roll call :) : Al-I-Bus Alain Gravel Borderline Case Cedric Ranson C-mann David Templar Dave Watson Disaster EBJ Eva_Pilot00 Godsend777 Greg Thomas Jayson Deare Jeff T. DJ Lesser Juju/Asuka Kaoru Nagisa RG-01 LocutusXX Pheaton X-Ray Readiosys Fisher Sammy Sy Sanderson Leslie Shadow's Madness Shinji the 10 O'clock Assassin Sudhoya'da Sushi Boy Tim Lee Yousef Al-Samshi 

Wow, 30 pre-readers already!! I guess this deserves a little celebration... 

--- 

CAPTION: EPILOGUE CAPTION 2: (yeah, another one :) ) 

Early the next morning. Asuka is back in her red sleeveless evening dress, and is silently leaving Shinji's room. Just as she is going back to her room, she sees Misato slumped on the kitchen table. 

Asuka: "Why is she sleeping there?" 

She looks closer and sees that there are now only two slices of chocolate cake left on the platter, plus an empty beer can nearby. She then understands what happened. 

Asuka (sighing): "Ach, Gott [Oh, god]..." 

She walks up to Misato and shakes her by the shoulder. 

Asuka: "Misato, wake up!" 

Misato (slowly waking up): "Hmmmmmmmm..." 

Asuka: "Wake up, I said!" 

Misato looks up at Asuka. 

Misato: "What am I doing there?" 

Asuka: "You ate most of Shinji's birthday cake, you idiot!!" 

Misato: "Oh, it was for Shinji...oops..." 

Asuka: "You're going to get fat!" 

Misato (giggling): "Well, I couldn't help it. I musta had the beer munchies when I got home, and this just looked so good. Tasted good, too." 

She rolls her tongue around inside her mouth and frowns at the combination of beer hangover and chocolate on her breath. 

Misato: "Ugh. Doesn't taste so good now, though." 

Asuka sweatdrops a little. 

Misato (more serious): "What are you doing in that evening dress so early in the (yawn) morning? You sleep with him again?" 

Asuka begins to walk towards her room. 

Misato: "Why?" 

Asuka stops and answers Misato without turning around. 

Asuka: "Because I love him, Misato. I love Shinji with all my heart." 

Pause. Asuka starts walking towards her room again. 

Misato (smiling): "I guess I got the answer I was looking for now. So what are you doing out here? Go back to his room and see how he's doing, okay?" 

Asuka stops in her tracks and looks back at her guardian, who smiles and winks knowingly at her. Asuka then smiles warmly and almost runs into Shinji's room, where she undresses as fast as she can, and joins Shinji back under the covers, where she cuddles up to him, as close as she can without waking him up. She lays still like that for five minutes, until she is asleep again, in the arms of the boy she loves. 

--- END --- 

See you soon! Axel Terizaki 


End file.
